Embossing is sometimes used to create raised images and designs in printed paper or other printed media. These raised images provide texture, emphasis, and visual effects to the media. The embossed images can include a variety of additional characteristics, including printed images, gloss, lamination, or security features.
Embossing is normally performed as a post printing process on dedicated embossing machinery. Embossing machines typically involve the design and manufacture of a two piece die. The embossing machines place a portion of the media between the two pieces and then press the two pieces of the die together. This mechanically deforms the media to create the embossed image. These embossing techniques have a number of disadvantages, including the delay in manufacturing the die, the cost of purchasing/maintaining separate embossing machines, and the significant amount of effort involved in the separate post-printing embossing run.
In an as-yet unpublished patent application in common ownership with the present application, an embossing process has been proposed which uses an embossing die created as a printed relief pattern made up of multiple layers of a deposited material such as a digital ink. Examples of the present invention concern refinements to the creation of creating embossing dies in this manner and to dies so created.